1. Field
The present disclosure relates to logic devices, and more particularly, to a reconfigurable logic device that is reconfigurable in real time by using non-volatile memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, use of reconfigurable logic devices, such as programmable logic devices (PLDs), which can be designed arbitrarily by a user, have been widespread. A user may perform a desired operation by reconfiguring a logic device by controlling a connection among wires included in the logic device.